


To be found

by MoonlitPath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Orihara Izaya, Guns, I Don't Even Know, Kanra - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, female Izaya is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: “Have you ever thought about how many victims have been buried here, never to be found?” She grinned, hand resting on her hip as she sauntered over back to him to press her body against his front, essentially trapping him on the car’s hood. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, the heat from her that contrasted with the cold of the car’s surface rose in his body a fever that came with the increase in his heartbeat at such an intimate position.“What the hell are you talking about?”
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 12





	To be found

The dark nimbus engulfed the skies and the glow of the sun so that only a faint light broke through the blanket of rain riddled clouds. Over the treetops of the vast forest flew flocks of birds, who chirped melodically and filled the eerie silence.

Below the branches, a lonely road that sliced through nature, an artificial addition to its beauty stretched long in search of the next town. A car stopped at the side of the road, a tall man with blond hair, dyed and unruly on his lean frame, casual clothing on his figure complimenting his good looks as he leaned on its hood. He was smoking a cigarette with his arms crossed over his chest, passionate brown eyes lingering on his partner’s back. A too-thin woman in a skirt that reached her knees, air brushing through her short hair that was darker than the black of night. Phone encased in her nimble fingers. 

“Shizu-chan.” She turned to face him, rust colored eyes glimmering with certain excitement.

“Hn?”

“Have you ever thought about how many victims have been buried here, never to be found?” She grinned, hand resting on her hip as she sauntered over back to him to press her body against his front, essentially trapping him on the car’s hood. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, the heat from her that contrasted with the cold of the car’s surface rose in his body a fever that came with the increase in his heartbeat at such an intimate position.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Delicate hands balled into fists into his shirt, his cigarette thrown to the ground by him and stepped on to extinguish the fire, despite the one that brewed between them when her lips brushed over his in a ghostly touch. 

“Do you know how many disappearances are never solved, how many murderers get away with their actions, until it is too late to pay for the consequences?” 

He pondered on it, in spite of the discomfort the whole setting brought him, alone in a forest, far from civilization, a person on your case trying to get you. He shook the thought into another part of his mind, it was supposed to be a road trip, not a horror movie.

“Kanra, you should stop looking at those weird forums, they’re making you look fucking delusional.”

“Now, why would I do that? I express interest into all the actions my dear humans do, whether they’re bad or not.” She pouted, hands travelling over the expanse of his chest to the back of his neck. “Besides, if I’m so delusional, why did you enjoy fucking me so much yesterday?” 

A tiny smile grew on his face and he turned away to look into the foliage instead. He had no answer to that claim, being with Kanra seemed like insanity in itself, yet it was the most thrilling thing he has had in his life. Squeezing her side swiftly but affectionately and relishing the little squeal that escaped from her lips, detaching herself and giving him a glare that meant to be threatening, he chuckled. 

“Let’s move on, okay?” He made his way to the driver’s seat, settling in and watching her skip her way to the passenger’s seat. 

“It will be quite late by the time we reach the town.” She said, taking her phone out of her skirt’s pocket and attempting to open the map, but alas, there was no service to utilize. Shizuo hummed, turning the key in the ignition and the car revved to life, within seconds, they were on the road again. 

Droplets of water fell on the windscreen, creating a consistent tapping that intertwined with the radio that was put on low volume so it would not be disruptive. Kanra lay her head against the window and stared at them absent-mindedly, hands rubbing her thighs to induce warmth.  
“Are you cold?” Shizuo noticed, her shirt was of thin material, so he doubted she was very comfortable with the decrease in temperature. “I could turn-”

“Don’t, I’ll just wear my jacket.” She reached behind her to grab it. Her eyes met his for a moment. “You can warm the bed for me later.”

-

The town was small, but the beauty of it gave off cozy vibes as they found a place to park in order to rent a room in a little facility with affordability that honestly left Kanra surprised, given their showing up in such short notice. The old lady at the front desk was hunched over with a consistent smile etched onto her face, never wavering despite how tired she seemed. The building itself was newly build, yet the absence of other people as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to their assigned room of accommodation made Shizuo wonder if there was even enough business to sustain it. 

Placing down their little baggage, he took in the sight of the two single beds with cream colored covers. Kanra caught on to the perplexed expression on his face and let out a laugh.

“Lady probably did not like the idea of us sleeping together!” She cackled, throwing herself on the bed with her arms raised above her head, a slither of skin presenting itself where her shirt rose with the action. “We probably fit in one of the beds, I still need my heater.”

Shizuo huffed, it would be a bit of a pain compared to the comfort of a double bed, but he guessed they would manage. 

There was a door that lead to a generously sized bathroom, with a different chamber for the shower and bathing tub in complete Japanese style. Another glass door came out to a small balcony with the view of the roofs of other buildings, being higher up also gave them the advantage of having the forest as scenery. 

Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and stealing one of Shizuo’s hoodies while he was enjoying looking outside, Kanra changed her clothes, a shiver travelling throughout her body at the chilly weather. She did not bother to go in the bathroom to change, pulling the fabric over her head she reveled at the faint scent of smoke, despite how much she hated it, it reminded her of Shizuo.

“Where are we going to go now?” The man himself asked.

“We,” She put emphasis on the word. “are going to the cemetery a little outside of town.”

“Huh?!”

-

Shizuo did not like this one bit. The cemetery was overgrown with vegetation, smell of rain swirled in the air and the grass glossed with crystal beauty. The downfall itself had stopped, the ambience created by the cicadas that sang their song without a care in the world would be peaceful enough if he was not standing in a place where dead people were buried. 

Kanra admired the tombstones, which were either simple by design or were carved in beautiful shapes, small cracks in the stone or marble, the names faded away along with the dates. Shizuo thought he could discern one that went back to the eighties. 

“Why are we here exactly?” He examined the surrounding trees, pulling his jacket closer to his body unconsciously.

“Isn’t it a pity this is left unattended?” She completely ignored his question, walking further away from him and a bit deeper into the cemetery that seemed to stretch impossibly long- of course it was the size of a normal cemetery, but Shizuo was already uneasy and his mind was not doing him any favors.

“I guess.” He replied. Itching for a cigarette, but he made no move to lit one, rather following after the woman with a strange sense of dread. “Can you slow down?”

“Eh? Is Shizu-chan scared?” Taunting him with carefree aura, not the least disturbed. Nevertheless, she stayed rooted, waiting for Shizuo with unspoken consideration. Maybe she realized how it affected him on a mental state, perhaps she was such good an actor that she hid her own discomfort. Shizuo could read through her masks most of the time, he had become a sort of expert when it came to her and he did not see anything worrying in her eyes when he stood by her.

Motioning to hold her hand, she pouted childishly, relenting to his wants and intertwining their fingers.

“Your hands are freezing.” He pointed out, his own palm hot against her skin.

The leaves on the branches ruffled, the swish of the wind whipping past their faces as they slowly walked forward, no words spoken between them. It was peaceful, and Shizuo rolled his shoulders with a sigh. 

Until he heard the familiar click of a gun behind him.

“What do you have on you?” It was the voice of a man, face hidden with a mask, his stance held confidence that showed that he had done this before; that he had pointed a gun at another living being in the past. The question was-

Had he pulled the trigger or not.

“Ah, nothing much, you’re unlucky.” Kanra said, grinning sardonically at the thug, who leered at her shamelessly.

Shizuo could feel his blood boil, muscles tensing with familiar adrenaline. 

“I wouldn’t call you nothing.” He gestured her closer. “I’m willing to bet my friends would pay some good stuff for you.” 

Kanra chuckled, removing herself from Shizuo’s side and approaching him at safe distance so he would not be able to grab her. The gun remained on Shizuo. 

“Don’t do anything dumb, or I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.” He said, pointing to his forehead.

Shizuo glanced at Kanra, their communication silent as he seemed to ask a question.

Do you have your knife?

A conflicted stare.

“Shit.” Shizuo spit. He would not hesitate to attack him, but even he could not survive a shot to the head, so he could only stand still, fuming yet still conscious about the stickiness of the situation. Recklessness could not be risked, when Kanra had no means to defend herself against the thug, who yielded a weapon as if it was a toy. 

The man pulled out his phone and proceeded to call someone.

“Hey, I have one here- Yes, the cemetery.” He examined Kanra from head to toe. “Skinny, above average in height. Wait-” 

Emphasizing the gun in his grip, he demanded.

“Shed the hoodie.”

Shizuo grit his teeth, the skin of his palm stung as he dug his nails into them, knuckles turning white. He was a trafficker, of fucking course. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, it’s quite cold too.” She said smoothly, completely hiding any hint of stress.

The piercing sound of a gunshot along with a bullet flying past Shizuo’s head made her flinch. He held that power in his hand without remorse, as if he had killed before. It was a warning, he knew he would not hit Shizuo yet, but after he had what he wanted; he would want to get rid of him.

Now Shizuo understood what Kanra said about the dead bodies in the forest. 

“Do as I say.”

Kanra tried to stall as much as possible.

“You know that if you stay here any longer people will find you.” 

The trafficker laughed, still on the phone with his accomplice.

“They haven’t found the body I left here last.” He said. “Nobody comes here anymore, only stupid couples like you. Now, take it off for fucks sake!”

Aware that pissing him off would not do them any more good, she complied, shivering at the needle-like chill that seeped through her undershirt. She hugged her arms around herself, leaning her weight on one leg.

“She’ll do.” He said into the phone. “I’ll keep them here, how long until you get here? Okay.” 

After redressing herself and eyeing the weapon, that never really pointed towards her in this altercation, Kanra was sure she was the one that had to make the first move which would lead to them getting out of there. She was meant to be the so called object they needed, Shizuo was just a liability to them, for her; he was the solution.

They had to wait to the perfect moment to act.

It only took a few minutes for the sound of an engine to start resonating from the entrance of the cemetery, getting louder as those few seconds passed with Shizuo getting angrier and angrier and Kanra hoping that it would go fine. 

Looking back at Shizuo again, she subtly motioned for the gravestones that jutted out from the ground when the thug checked behind him for his friend. The blond scowled distastefully, but he understood.

Another masked man stepped out from a green van he had brought on the outskirts of the cemetery, approaching Kanra and forcing her to raise her arms. Proceeding to pat her down, a smart move, if she had had a knife he would have found it, instead he pulled her phone out of her pocket and dangled it in front of her mockingly.

“No one is gonna come now.” He said.

“There’s no service here anyways.” She replied, sickeningly sweet. The man shrugged and put it in his own pant’s pocket, probably to sell it. He grabbed her by the bicep and jolted her to the direction of the van, Shizuo exclaimed a ‘hey’ at the roughness, she almost laughed considering how they had sex most of the time, as inappropriate as it was to think when she was in the process of being taken away.

She could feel her own breathing get a bit faster just at the idea of what she was going to do and how it was going to develop. Feeling the man next to her get smug, mistaking it for fear. Nearing the back doors of the van, which was thankfully out of sight of the weapon yielder’s position, the man took out a knife with threatening intent.

“Be quiet and we won’t hurt you.”

A push to sit in the back of the van facing the kidnapper, a rope hung from the door which was definitely used to tie up the women they took, he spoke.

“Raise your legs.”

“With pleasure.” She purred, heart nearly bursting out of her ribcage. Pulling her knees up to her chest with agility she kicked into his thorax with as much strength as her legs could give. The man landed backward with intense coughs ripping out of his throat, knife falling from his hand. The blade was in her hand in no time, straddling him and holding it against his throat with a manic grin.

A roar could be heard on the other side, the sound of a rock crumbling and the heavy smash of a blunt collision, a strangled voice crying out. Shizuo’s thundering steps were getting closer to the van, before he finally emerged around the corner, practically steaming as his mouth was morphed into a malicious snarl. Kanra removed herself and watched as the man on the ground shuffled back fruitlessly, Shizuo had already a deathly grip on his clothes.

“Don’t touch her again!” He bellowed, voice deafening, throaty and animalistic. The man’s eyes widened as he was lifted into the air, hands clawing on Shizuo’s arm in a panic.

He whirled around to gain momentum-

And launched the man into the air, overhead of the forest. His screams echoed around the terra-firma.

Kanra stood victoriously, her plan had gone off without a hitch.

The man with the gun would have heard their scuffle and turned with alarm at the sound of his friend, attention off of Shizuo, it was enough time for him to rip a tombstone and throw it into the other man.

“Are you okay?” Shizuo said, breathing deeply and entering her space.

“Yes.” She tossed the knife on the ground. “That was a pain.”

He nodded, agreeing silently as he examined the van.

“Do we call authorities?”

“The guy might be awake by the time they get here.” She huffed, pointing to the license plate. “I have another idea.”

-

“Thank you, Shiki-san.” She turned off her phone, which she had successfully taken back in the mere moments before Shizuo had ejected the man.

After their return to their hotel, Kanra decided the best idea would be to speak with her contacts about the matter, knowing well that they were interested for the well-being of their best informant.

The room was dimly lit by the small lamps at the side-tables, the moonlight cast over the roofs of the surrounding homes and illuminated the minimal furniture of their accommodation.

The running water from the bathroom was the only other source of noise, Shizuo having confiscated the shower and using up all the hot water, Kanra anticipated the steam that would fog up every surface and would moisten his skin, so that she could glide her hands over the expanse of his back.

The sound ceased.

As expected, the vapor escaped from the door as she let herself inside, marveling at the sight of a shirtless Shizuo fixing a pair of pants low on his hips. His torso shined, droplets of water than had not been wiped away slid on his stomach, her eyes followed a guilty bead that travelled on the line of his abdomen and disappeared into his navel. 

She strode her way to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders loosely, breasts brushing on his chest, shivering as her shirt dampened and faintly tickled the sensitive buds of her nipples; the sensation which was influenced more by the presence of the man himself, who nested his hands on her sides, closing her into his embrace. 

Her thighs pushed together to relieve some of the need that had built up just at that simple touch.

Breathing a moan onto his lips, she captured them softly; teeth lightly catching onto the natural pout. 

Shizuo guided her backwards until she was settled into the bed, balancing himself over her frame and burrowing his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder to suck on the supple skin.

Kanra leaned her head back until she felt the skin of her throat go taut, face contorting into a pleased smile. 

The night was young, but they were already in too deep.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I write this.  
> I don't know.  
> Got kinda steamy at the end huhuhu~


End file.
